Kiss the Girl
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: Sort of a song fic. I guess, Not certain, you tell me. Roy babysits Elycia and gets a song stuck in his head. Hughes tells him to do as the song says. Yep! ITS ROYAI! XD


_GNo'day all! I have recently been accumilating log book hours with my father so I havent been around. SORRY! Couple of projects in the works, mostly Royai, maybe some more Iron Man. TWO MORE WEEKS! and I can apply for my P plates WHOOP! You probably dont understand. Its cool._

_So I've spent a wee bit of time on youtube lately, researching anime couples from my fav shows and they have one thing in common. At LEAST one video is made with some version of 'Kiss the Girl' which got me thinking, which led to this. Just ignore a few of my side notes, specifically the one about waffles. You'll see what I mean._

_DISCLAIMER: I own neither the song (Disney)nor the characters._

_SPOILERS: A tiny mention of Roy and Riza's childhood but nothing spoilerist, unless you dont know about it._

_PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE STUFF!_

_I$()^(&#^%(&^#$(*%(W%$(&_

Mustang could have killed Hughes. Granted, it was partly his own fault for agreeing in the first place. The love-sick puppy had wanted to take his wife out for a 'special night' for their anniversary and the Flame Alchemist had somehow been talked into baby sitting their daughter.

That wasnt the problem he was currently faced with. It _was _the cause of it though.

Elycia Hughes was quite possibly the most cooperative child Roy Mustang had ever encountered. She politely asked if they could play cards in such a way that he couldnt say no, she helped clean up the orange juice that she accidently spilt and she didnt even attempt to make a fuss when he asked her to change into her pyjamas. As a treat for her 5-star performance, Roy had allowed her to pick a movie to watch before bedtime.

Maes and Gracia and come home at around 11 to find them both fast asleep on the couch, the small girl resting on a pillow that sat on Roy's knees. While Gracia carried her to bed, Maes offered him a lift back to his apartment, which Roy was too tired to argue against.

The problem Roy now faced first surfaced the following morning upon arriving in his office, everyone but his faithful Lieutenant represent and accounted for. Said sniper almost stumbled in ten minutes later, her uniform caked in mud with an equally muddy Hayate.

"I apologize for being late sir. Hayate decided to take a detour this morning and got stuck."

"At ease Leiutenant." A familiar voice sounded from behind. Every soldier in the office saluted with haste, causing Hawkeye to almost drop her dog in the process.

"Fuhrar Bradley. To what do we owe this pleasure."

"Oh, I was just on a walk of HQ and thought I'd stop by to see how you were all fitting back into Central.It appears some are fairing better than others." He turned his attention directly to the only female in the room.

"Just some minor issues with my dog sir. It wont happen again."

"Oh its quite alright. I'm sure you have a spare uniform and you'll working in no time."

"I...dont sir. I've been busy trying to settle in that I havent had time to do laundry and the office doesnt have a spare." The Fuhrar looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm sure one of these fine men would be able to help you out. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

That was how Hawkeye ended up in his shirt and (a pair of (mind out of gutter, pervert))Fuery's pants, a shiny,clean Hayate snoozing at her feet. As he observed her in _his shirt_ that damned song from last night began circling around in his head.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She dont got a lot to say  
But theres something about her  
And you dont know why  
But youre dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Kiss the...? _**Where the hell did **_**that**_** come from?**_Mustang shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, but the stupid thing was too damn persistant.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Its possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It dont take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl _

_**I dont **_**want **_**to kiss her! Get out of my head!**___

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He aint gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Aint that sad  
Aint it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl  


Mustang growled mentally, earning him a funny look from his subordinates. _**Crap, I did that out loud, didnt I?**_ He did what any other well trained alchemist would do. He ran.

"Hughes!"

"Hi Roy. You dont look so good."

"How do I make it stop?" Hughes looked confused. "I watched 'The Little Mermaid' last night with Elycia. Now I cant that damn song out of my head." Hughes sat back in his chair for a moment, unconciously humming _that _ song quietly to himself.

"Knock it off Maes,you're making it worse." A evil grin appeared on Hughe's face when he realised what song it was.

"Well, I dont know Roy. I had it stuck in my head for a while too."

"And what made it stop?"

"I did as the words told me to. I kissed Gracia and it stopped." Roy paled.

"You...what?"

"The song says..."

"I know what the words are!"

"Then kiss the girl!"

"I cant kiss Hawkeye!" A hand flew to his mouth when he realised what he'd let slip. That grin just kept getting bigger.

"I didnt mention Hawkeye. And why not?"

"You know damn well you were implying it. And what about the fraternization laws? If we get caught..."

"So dont get caught. Brosh and Ross are doing just fine last I heard."

Hughes continued to waffle (mmm...waffles)but Roy was too focused on other matters. _**Kiss Hawkeye? **_**Why not? You've known her for years, the only thing stopping you before was her father. **_**Like it stopped me anyway. Dammit. **_**Haha! Thought you were the against side. **_**Shut up! **_**Just think of the military as her father. **_**That makes no sense! **_**You thought of it. You're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl. **_**SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**_

The day passed quickly enough with the occasion grunt from Mustang about '_that stupid song'_ and everyone parted as usual. Hawkeye eyed the man suspiciously but instead chose to pick up her dog and leave, promising to return his shirt as soon as possible. Mustang sat at his desk , lost in his thoughts until he realised he was alone.

Arriving at his apartment, he proceeded to juggle the song, Hughes' advise and his own personal war. A knock on his car window brought him back to reality.

"Leiutenant Hawkeye. What brings you here?"

"I live here sir." On closer inspection, this indead was _not _his apartment building.

"Sorry, I seem to be a little out of it today."

"Would you like to come in for coffee while you're here sir?

"Sure."

He waited patiently on the couch, surrounded by boxes while she made coffee. They sat in silence for a moment, quietly sipping on their hot beverages when the song began blaring in his head again.

_Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She dont say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_

Forgetting where he was, he banged the hell of his hand against the side of his head, willing it to stop. Hawkeye fixed him with a funny look again.

"Sir? Are you ill?

"What? No!" Mustang sighed. _**Cant back out now. **_"I baby sat Elycia for Hughes last night. We were watching 'The Little Mermaid' and one of the songs is stuck in my head."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Dont be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Dont stop now  
Dont try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Damn it. I just want it to stop."

"Gracia said that this happened to Hughes once. Apparently he did as the lyrics said and nine months later they had Elycia."

"I really wish you hadnt told me that part."

"How do you think I felt when she told me?"

He stared at her for a long moment before contemplating his next move.__

Youve got to kiss the girl 

He placed his mug on the coffee table, taking hers and putting it down as well._  
_

_Why dont you kiss the girl _

_**What do you think I'm about to do? Shut u already!**_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

He lifted his hand to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek bone lightly as they moved closer. Blindly, she found his free hand, slidding her well trained fingers between his.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Their eyes closed as their lips touched ever so gently and the music faded out of his head.

_**THE (crappy)END!**_ __


End file.
